The Day She Snapped
by BlackRosary
Summary: Haruhi has put up with the abuse of her life without complaint but when a day comes worse the ever before. Well lets just say no one is safe from her insatiable fury.


**The Day She Snapped**

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime. So no suing got it?

Haruhi was angry. Now as normal as an occurrence as that might be for a common person, Haruhi was not a commoner. Well she was but not in that sense, she was a very special young lady. A very angry special young lady as the case was.

Haruhi stalked down the bizarre pinkish hallways toward her class. Her day had been the worst day in history. The titanic seemed insignificant compared to the day she'd had.

First she had run out of shampoo and was forced to use her fathers. Haruhi and her father used different shampoos for a reason. In order to keep up the pretenses of being male Haruhi used shampoo that didn't smell very strongly it had a hint of vanilla and cinnamon scent to it. The result was very subtle just like Haruhi.

Her father, on the other hand, was more outwardly feminine then Haruhi herself. In conjunction to his effeminate personality was his love of flowery smelly hygiene products. His shampoo smelled like something called the Michelia Alba plant if the bottle was anything to go by. It smelled like the mango fruit gum the twins had given her last week. The tropical scent was not bad it just didn't suit Haruhi at all. Not one to let something so insignificant get her down Haruhi continued with her day.

As she walked into the kitchen Haruhi looked at the clock above the stove and after a short deliberation decided that she wanted a quick breakfast. Pulling out a slice of bread she slid the piece into the toaster. Suddenly and without warning the toaster exploded. Not broke as in it fizzled, sparked, or leaked a little smoke, exploded as in boom mushroom cloud. After burning her fingers twice trying to throw away the offending machine, then smashing the window closed on the same fingers while trying to open it to let the smoke out, Haruhi finally managed to leave for school albeit hungry and smelling of tropical flowers and smoke.

Stomping into the classroom Haruhi had plunked down into her seat oblivious to the curious looks of her fellow students. Haruhi was known as a very calm person some might even go so far as to call her apathetic so such a display of emotion was a novelty to say the least. Haruhi brushed a strand of wet hair out of her eyes as she glared, seething, at the blackboard.

On her way to school Haruhi had nearly missed her train then some pervert had the audacity to grope her on said crowded train. She was dressed like a boy for goodness sake SHE SOULD NOT HAVE TO BE WORRIED ABOUT PERVERTS. Well sufficed to say Haruhi had not been pleased. After getting off the train she began walking in the direction of Ouran. As she was crossing the street a car had come careening out of nowhere and nearly hit her. Throwing herself onto the sidewalk Haruhi narrowly missed becoming a human colored smear on the pavement. Swallowing a few choice expletives Haruhi clamored to her feet and dusted the mud of her stupendous dive off her pants.

Continuing towards her destination Haruhi didn't notice the second car heading in her direction. As it passed another misfortune befell the poor cross dresser, as the car passed it decided that it would be fun to slash in a puddle resulting in a very wet, very cross young lady. It had been a small blessing that she had been able to borrow a spare uniform at school or she probably would have had a break down.

A loud ruckus at the front of the class room caught Haruhi's attention. The twins clamored in gaining the attention of the entire class. "Hello Haruhi!" They cried in unison causing said girl to roll her eyes in response. "Oh ho our toy is cranky this morning" said Hikaru smirking at his twin as he threw an arm across Haruhi's shoulder. "Well maybe we just have to play with her a bit" replied Kaoru with an identical smirk as he threw his arm across the opposite shoulder.

Haruhi closed her eyes and silently ground her teeth together. She had learned through past experience that the best thing to do in such situations was to ignore the troublesome twosome. Eventually the teacher told the pair to get back to their seats causing Haruhi to sigh with relief.

Unfortunately one moment later she felt bile rise in her throat and the blood in her veins freeze. The teacher's words echoed mockingly in her head "You will be doing this project in groups of three." Haruhi's head dropped to her desk as she felt two familiar desks station themselves on either side of hers. She could almost hear their smirks. 'Maybe I'll just spontaneously combust' she though with a sort of morbid hopefulness.

After six hours of the twins constant "affection" Haruhi was ready to throttle something. She stalked down the halls toward the host club a promise of death to anyone who crossed her path. A frightened first year actually flung himself into a garbage can to avoid getting in her way. Haruhi didn't notice she was seething so hard. Six hour SIX FREAKEN HOURS of being poked and prodded and pinched and cuddled and fondled and groped, six hours of being a toy to a pair of twin hormonally driven, psychically connected, sadistic, A.D.D, teenage boys. And God forbid the teachers do anything. They were just happy not to have the twins mischief turned on them.

Haruhi slammed into the Host Club looking for all the world like she might explode. Six pairs of eyes turned towards her. Tamaki, who was about to launch himself at her like he normally would took an unconscious step back from the fuming teen. Kyoya raised an eyebrow and his pen as he started quickly making noted in his book. Hunni was frozen his cake hung in the air half way on it's trip to his mouth. Mori moved slightly in front of Hunni to protect him from any flying chunks if Haruhi did indeed explode. Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a wince. Maybe they had played with their toy a little too hard.

Tamaki finally broke the awkward silence. "Ah lovely Haruhi your finally here. You look stressed how about I get you some tea?" With that he grabbed a tray full off steaming tea off one of the tables and headed towards Haruhi. He was so focused on not making any sudden movement that may have startled the irate Haruhi into a frenzy that he failed to notice the banana peel on the floor.

In slow motion the tray went flying covering Haruhi in the scalding liquid before hitting the ground and shattering all the china. Haruhi lowered her head so her bangs covered her eyes, she stood stock still. Tamaki stared horrified from his vantage point on the floor. Hikaru's jaw was in danger of dislocating itself it had dropped so far. Kaoru on the other hand winced but made no move to check on he frighteningly still girl. Mori gapped for a split second before turning grabbing his cousin, bunny and all, and pulling him behind the safety of the couch where they both peeked over the edge, Hunni with a war helmet on. Kyoya adjusted his glasses "You're going to have to pay for those. I think that would about double your debt," he smirked coldly. The silence in the room was daunting. Nobody moved for two beats until Haruhi started shaking violently.

Her head jerked up. Hikaru's jaw shut with an audible click, while Kaoru's hands flew to his mouth in horror. Tamaki merely scuttle back in some demented kind of crab walk. Haruhi noticed none of it, her normally kind brown eyes had taken on a red tint giving her the look of a deranged demon.

"You!" She hissed her eyes never leavening the stoic Kyoya. "It's ALWAYS YOU. This was your fault from the beginning." Like a prowling lioness Haruhi stalked smoothly towards Kyoya. "Your stupid debt. Your stupid money grubbing. YOU ARE THE CAUSE OF THIS!" Her voice got louder and louder as she approached the stoic teen till she was a few feet away from him. "You always add money to my debt. You keep adding and adding even when things are not my fault. You take advantage of my honor. And do you know why?" She whispered the last line in a frighteningly calm and quiet tone. Her nose was literally inches from his. No one answered her question. She paused for only a moment. "BECAUSE YOU ARE THE MOST GREEDY, MATERIALISTIC, MALICIOUS, BALL OF SLIME TO EVER WALK THE EARTH." The sheer volume of her voice knocked the surprised Kyoya on his bottom. Haruhi continue her rant her face taking on an alarming shade of red. "NOW YOU EMOTIONALLY COSTIPATED, SEXUALLY REPRESSED, ASSHOLE YOU WILL LISTEN AND YOU'LL LISTEN GOOD. YOU WILL NEVER TRY TO BLACKMAIL OR EXTORT ME AGAIN. I AM NOT YOUR SERVENT. I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE AND I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU."

By that point Haruhi's face had surpassed red and was on the road to maroon. Through his awe Hikaru wondered idly how long she could maintain that color till she collapsed or had some sort of stroke. "AND IF YOU EVER TRY TO UNFAIRLY GET MONEY FROM ME AGAIN I DON'T CARE HOW MANY PRIVITE POLICE OFFICERS YOU HAVE. THEY WILL FIND YOUR BODY PARTS SCATTERED FROM HERE TO THE MOON. GOT IT?" She paused, the pale Kyoya nodded mutely from his place on the floor.

"NOW I'M GOING HOME. ANYONE GOT A PROBLEM? ANYONE?" She turned her murderous gaze on each person in turn. There was a wild shaking of heads and some scattered babble. "Good." She said calmly before turning and stalking out of the music room slamming the door behind her. The room was completely silent once more. Mori, deciding it was safe, slowly helped a shell shocked Hunni from behind the couch. Tamaki squatted in front of Kyoya slowly waving his hand in front of the unresponsive teens face as he sat shaking in the same spot. Hikaru was the first to break the silence. "Hey?" He cried turning to Kaoru curiously. "Am I the only one that smells mango?"

END


End file.
